Who Stole My Thunder?
by Cutthroat Drummer
Summary: Rainbow Dash is shocked when a new Ponyville pony is a faster flier than she is, and she eventually challenges him. Her friends are concerned that this new pony is just using her, but Rainbow won't listen. Rated T to be safe. Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1: The Strange Stallion

**So, I've noticed on MLP:FIM, Rainbow Dash is (this is based on what she has said) the fastest flier in Equestrea. What would happen when a new pony comes to Ponyville and claims that he is the fastest flier in Equestrea? (and he, indeed, is?) How would Rainbow react? This is my take on it. Enjoy! Reviews are welcome! **

Chapter 1

Rainbow Dash Zipped through the sky, working on her newest stunt. She curved to the right and left, doing a zig-zag pattern. _"Here comes the hard part,"_ she thought. She wanted to do a sonic rainboom while spinning.

Her friends watched from below, cheering her on. "Come on, Rainbow, you can do it!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"I don't think she can hear you, Pinkie," Applejack said.

Rainbow disappeared behind the Everfree forest. Her friends watched intently, waiting for the rainboom.

Suddenly, a giant boom shook the forest. A rainbow-colored rainboom glared into the sky, eventually dissipating into it.

Rainbow's friends cheered.

"She did it!" Pinkie Pie shouted, bouncing again.

Rainbow landed, and each of her friends embraced her.

"Shoot, that was the best darn rainboom I've ever seen!" Applejack congratulated.

"Thanks, AJ," Rainbow replied.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, joining the group.

"Rainbow just did the most awesome rainboom ever!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"Congratulations, Rainbow," Twilight said.

Fluttershy and Rarity said their congratulations.

"What should we do now?" Applejack asked.

"Why, a party, of course!" Pinkie Pie said, bouncing to Sugercube Corner.

"Why not?" Twilight said, looking at each of her friends.

* * *

"-And then I started spinning and did the rainboom!" Rainbow finished. She had been telling her friends how she did the rainboom.

They sat a table in Sugercube Corner, drinking milkshakes. Party decorations were all around them, including a banner that said, "Congratulations Rainbow!"

"Um...how did you not get sick?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow blushed a bit. "Well, I'll admit I almost did, but I'm fine."

"Do you think you're going to show everyone the rainboom tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"I most likely will," Rainbow replied.

"Well," Rarity said, "I'd love to stay a chat, but I have a dress I need to do." She said good-bye to her friends and went out the door.

Ms. Cake brought another round of milkshakes over. "Congrats, Rainbow," Ms. Cake said as set set the milkshakes on the table.

Where's mine?" Rainbow asked when a shake wasn't placed in front of her.

"I have something special in mind for you," Ms. Cake said, winking.

"Right," Rainbow said, winking back.

Ms. Cake returned to the back, and Rainbow resumed talking with her friends.

A little later, Ms. Cake came back out, a giant ice cream sundae on her back.

"Is that for me?" Rainbow asked, eyeing it greedily.

"It's for all of you, actually," Ms. Cake said, setting it on the table. She put five straws into it, and put spoons on the table. "Enjoy!" she said, smiling.

"Thank you!" they all chorused.

* * *

Later that night, Twilight was in her library note-taking when she suddenly heard a crash. She looked up and ran out the door.

She was almost to Rarity's cottage when she was met by an anxious Rarity. "Somepony just crashed into my boutique!" she cried. "I think he's hurt!"

Twilight and Rarity ran into the store. They found an unconscious pegasus with a dark blue coat, a brown and gray striped mane and tail, and a cutie mark depicting a tornado.

"Who is he?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," Rarity replied. "I was working on a dress when he just crashed into the store!"

Well," Twilight said, "we should put him to bed."

Rarity picked him up and put him into her bed.

"I hope you're okay," Rarity whispered.

**And there's the first chapter! Who do you think is the mysterious visitor is? Leave a review! **

**Also, just so you guys know in advance, I probably won't do cover art for this story. I apologize about that, but I suck at drawing.**

**Anyway, fell free to leave you comments! **

**Cutthroat Drummer**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Friends

**I'd like to give a hearty, big THANK YOU to Little Tsu for doing the cover art for me. **

**As always, reviews are welcome! **

**Also, if you see any errors, please point them out. I'll correct them as soon as possible. **

**All right, enough rambling from me-here's chapter two!**

The stallion opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought. He sat up and looked around. He was in a cottage of some sort, and quite a fancy one too. "All I remember is crashing into a building and everything else is blank."The door to the room opened, and he jumped.

"Glad to see you're awake." A white unicorn with a violet mane and tail walked in, with three diamonds as her cutie mark. "Are you all right?" the mare asked in a distinct English accent.  
"Um...I'm fine," the stallion said nervously.  
"Would you like some tea?" the white unicorn asked.  
"No, I'm fine," the stallion answered quickly.  
"I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name's Rarity," she said, holding out her hoof. "What's your name?"  
"Um..." the stallion hesitated, "my name's Cyclone." Confused, he looked around. "Where am I?"  
"Why, you're in Ponyville, of course-more correctly, you're in my cottage. Would you like to meet my friends?"  
"Um...sure," Cyclone said, unsure of himself.  
Rarity turned and walked toward the door. "Oh, I forgot," she said turning back, "we haven't eaten breakfast."  
They both ate and went into Ponyville.

The first pony they met was Applejack, attending to one of her apple stands.  
"Good morning, Applejack," Rarity said. Applejack looked up, and got a confused look on her face. "Who is that?" she asked, gesturing to Cyclone.  
"Ah, that's Cyclone," Rarity answered.  
"How'd he get here?" AJ inquired.  
"Well," Rarity said, "he crashed into my boutique last night."  
Applejack turned her attention to the stallion. "Are you all right, sugercube?" the orange earth pony said in a distinct Southern accent.  
"Um...I'm fine," Cyclone said nervously.  
Applejack smiled. "There's no need to be nervous," she said cordially. She held out her hoof. "My name's Applejack-I work on Sweet Apple Acres."  
"Nice to meet you," Cyclone said, shaking your hoof.  
Applejack smiled again. "If you ever need apples, just come to the farm."  
"Thanks."

They went to Twilight's library next. Rarity knocked on the door, and a purple unicorn with a dark purple and lavender striped mane opened it.  
"Morning, Rarity," she said. She looked over at Cyclone. "I'm glad to see you're okay." she said. Cyclone looked at her cutie mark-it was a star with several other stars surrounding it.  
"I don't think I know your name," the purple unicorn said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celesta. What's your name?"  
"Um...I'm Cyclone," he said, pointing to his cutie mark.  
"There's some else I'd like you to meet. Spike! There's someone here I want you to meet!"  
A green dragon with purple scales descended the stairs. Reaching the bottom, he asked, "Who that?"  
"That's Cyclone," Twilight said. "Cyclone, this is Spike, my number-one assistant."  
"Nice to meet you," Spike said. "How'd he get here?"  
"Well, apparently," Rarity said, "he accidentally crashed into my boutique last night."  
"Oh, are you okay?" Spike asked.  
Yeah, I'm fine," Cyclone answered.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have studying to do," Twilight said. Twilight politely excused herself and went upstairs.  
"We have more friends to meet," Rarity said as they exited Twilight's library.

they made their way to Sugercube Corner and went inside. A light blue earth pony with a cupcake-colored mane stood behind the counter and greeted them. "Good morning, Rarity," the earth pony said. "Are you here to make an order?"  
"Actually, there's someone I would like you to meet." She gestured toward Cyclone. "This is Cyclone. He accidentally crashed into my boutique last night, but he's all right."  
"Oh, dear," the light blue earth pony gained a worried expression. "Well, I hope you get better. My name's Ms. Cup Cake, but everypony calls me Ms. Cake. There's a few people I'd like you to meet." She disappeared from behind the counter. She came back out with two more earth ponies. The first one was pink with a darker pink mane and three balloons as her cutie mark. The one was an orange earth pony, superficially slimmer then the rest of them, and a cuite mark of three carrot cakes.  
This is Mr. Carrot Cake, my husband, who goes by the name of Mr. Cake," Ms. Cake said gesturing to the orange pony.  
"And this is Pinkie Pie," Ms. Cake said, gesturing to the pink earth pony. "She throws a lot of parties."  
Pinkie Pie bounced over to him. "Hello!" She said excitedly, bouncing in front of him. "I would like to welcome you Sugercube Corner."  
The slim orange pony walked over to him. "Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hoof. Cyclone shook it.  
"What's your name, dear?" Ms. Cake asked.  
"My name's Cyclone. I'm know for my special talent of creating tornados"  
Mr. and Ms. Cake looked at each other. "That's wonderful," Mr. Cake said.  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Ms. Cake asked.  
"I'm fine, thank you," Cyclone answered.  
"If you ever a cheering up, just call me!" Pinkie pie said.  
They exited the building, Rarity asking Cyclone, "You have a tornado talent?"  
"I do," Cyclone said, slowing gaining confidence.  
"Well, there's two more friends I'd like you to meet."

They approached a modest-looking cottage and knocked on the door. A yellow mare with a pink mane and three butterflies as her cutie mark opened it.  
"Oh, um...hello," the yellow pony said in a soft-spoken tone. Behind her, all her animals looked on with interest.  
"What's your name?" the yellow pony asked.  
"I'm Cyclone," he said, confident now.  
"Um...well, I'm Fluttershy," she said, evidently shy.  
"well, there's one more I'd like you to meet," Rarity said.  
Cyclone followed her as she went to the open field.

**There's the second chapter! **

**Who of the Mane Six haven't they seen yet? You'll see in the next chapter! **

**If anyone has any questions, feel free to PM me! **

**Cutthroat Dummer **


	3. Chapter 3: Early Tensions

**All right, chapter three! **

**Things start to get tense in this chapter! **

**Feel free to review! **

Rarity led Cyclone though an open field. Suddenly, a rainbow-colored blur zipped past them. Cyclone recoiled in shock. "What was that!" he exclaimed.

"There's no need to be exclamatory," Rarity explained. "That's the final friend I'd like you to meet."

Rainbow Dash noticed Rarity and a stallion he didn't recognize on the the ground. Rainbow landed and addressed them. "Hello, Rarity-who's he?" she asked, motioning toward Cyclone. "This is Cyclone," Rarity said. "He accidentally crashed into my boutique last night."

"I wondered what that crash was," The cyan mare said. She turned to Cyclone. "You all right, dude?" The rainbow-colored mane mare asked.

"I'm fine," Cyclone said. He noticed that this mare had a cutie mark depicting a cloud with a thunderbolt coming out of it.

"My name's Rainbow Dash," Rainbow said. "I was practicing a stunt I'm going to show to everyone tomorrow. You're welcome to join."

Rainbow's face changed. "Wait, you're a Pegasus, too?"

"Yes, I am," Cyclone said. "I'm the fastest flier in Equestra."

Rainbow was caught off guard by that statement. She stood there in shock for a few moments before regaining her composure. "Excuse me? I'm the fastest flier, and I can prove it."

Rainbow took off, doing her best speed maneuvers. Cyclone watched with a smirk on his face. _"I can do twice that speed,"_ he thought.

Rainbow landed and looked at Cyclone. "Well?" she asked expectantly, as if Cyclone was supposed to say something. "Am I fast or what?"

"You are," Cyclone said, "but I can do twice that speed."

Rainbow was starting to get annoyed. "Prove it," she said.

Cyclone took off and did his signature moves, including his tornado move. When he landed, Rainbow had her mouth open.

"What?! How is that possible? I'M the fastest flier!"

"Not anymore," Cyclone said with a smirk.

"You want to fight right now?" Rainbow challenged.

"Rainbow," Rarity cautioned, "I don't think-"

"Shut up, Rarity," Rainbow snapped. "This is between me and him."

Just then, the rest of the Mane Six arrived at the field.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked.

"This bragger says he's the fastest flier in Equestra," Rainbow said disdainfully.

"Now, Rainbow," Applejack said, "he could be right."

"Whose side are you on, AJ?" Rainbow snapped.

Applejack was surprised by the question. "Your's, of course."

Fluttershy was too shy to speak, and Rarity was hanging back.

Twilight approached Rainbow and tried to reason with her.

"Rainbow," Twilight said, uncertain if Rainbow was listening, "I think if Cyclone says he's the fastest flier in Equestrea, it probably would be best to leave it at that."

Rainbow didn't reply, but she unwilling obeyed Twilight. "Fine," she muttered.

Pinkie's stomach growled, and she jumped. "Oh, it must be time for lunch!" She bounced off to Sugercube Corner. The rest of the Mane Six followed her, with the exception of Cyclone, who took of toward Cloudsdale.

_"I would love to show the Wonderbolts my talent,"_ Cyclone thought.

**I apologize for the short chapters, but they'll get longer. **

**Also, sorry about the layout last chapter. I forgot that point eleven wasn't big enough for the doc manager. :3 **

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Things will get better as the story goes on. **

**Cutthroat Drummer**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble

**Here's chapter four! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far! This chapter introduces our main antagonist. Enjoy and please review! **

Twilight and her friends sat in Sugercube Corner one more. They ordered sandwiches and discussed Cyclone, Rainbow Dash saying little.

"How can a pony be faster than me?" Rainbow questioned. "When I do my rainboom, I'm going Mock 10!"

"Maybe he's just more agile," Fluttershy suggested.

"When is a pony more agile than me?" Rainbow said. "I'm certain I'm the fastest flyer in Equestrea!"

* * *

Cyclone flew into Cloudsdale. _"Where's Spitfire?"_ he thought. As he searched for her, he thought he caught sight of a mint-green Pegasus with a yellow and gold mane sneaking around the periphery of Cloudsdale. _"Who the heck is that?"_ he thought. He decided to search for her, forgetting about Spitfire. Cyclone found this Pegasus behind some bleachers near Cloudsdale's arena.

"Who are you?" Cyclone asked the Pegasus.

The Pegasus looked at him, and assumed a superior air. "I'm Lightning Dust; have you seen Rainbow Dash anywhere?"

"Not here," Cyclone answered. "Why do you ask?"

Lightning got a look of disgust of her face. "I am going to get revenge," she said aloud.

"Revenge for what?"

"Revenge against Rainbow who got me kicked out of the academy!"

"Why'd you get kicked out?"

"They said I was being too reckless; all I did was make a tornado." Lightning didn't want to tell Cyclone that she'd almost killed Rainbow's friends with a tornado. "What's your name, by the way?"

"I'm Cyclone, the fastest flier in Equestra."

At that moment, something clicked inside Lightning, and she smirked.

"How fast are you going when you do a tornado?"

"All I have to do is use my wings."

"Really?" Lightning was impressed. _"This is going to be easier than I thought."_

"Why do you ask?"

Lightning looked around to make sure no one was around. "We have to ground her."

Cyclone was shocked. _"Has she harbored that much hate?"_

"Why would you want to ground her?"

"She the most arrogant Pegasus I've ever met. All she does is brag about how awesome she is."

_"That's true," _Cyclone thought.

"Anyway, do you join me?"

Cyclone thought for a moment, considering. _"If I want to be on top, she has to bumped from that place. _Yes, I'll join you."

Lightning was excited. "Great!" She flew off towards Ponyville, Cyclone following her

**Uh, oh, Rainbow's in trouble! Until next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Rainboom Ruined

**Here's chapter five! I'm so excited that this chapter is out, because it is where things start cooking!**

**This one of my longer chapters as well, hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't forget to review!**

Rainbow woke up the next day excited. _"Today's the rainboom day!"_ she thought. She ate and went into Ponyville. She found her friends sitting at one of Sugercube Corner's outside tables.

"Howdy," Applejack called when she saw Rainbow.

"Morning, Applejack," Rainbow said.

"Are you doing the rainboom today?" Twilight asked.

"Heck, yes!" Rainbow shouted, jumping into the air.

"Just don't get hurt," Fluttershy said.

"I won't," Rainbow said. "Even if I did, I could still read a Daring Do book."

"We'll be waiting!" Rarity said with a smile.

Rainbow took off towards an open field to practice.

* * *

Rainbow flew through the sky, oblivious to the fact that Lighting Dust and Cyclone were watching her from the shrubbery nearby.

"There's the 'I'm so awesome' Pegasus," Lighting said bitterly. "We need to break at least one of her wings."

Cyclone was slightly alarmed at this statement. _"She needs her wings to do the rainboom,"_ he thought. Lightning noticed that Cyclone looked a little concerned for Rainbow.

"What's the matter?" Lightning taunted, "afraid your girlfriend's going to get hurt?"

Cyclone glared at her. "She is _**not**_ my girlfriend."

Lightning and Cyclone continued watching her, Lightning planning in her head.

* * *

The entire town waited in Ponyville's town square, anxiously awaiting the rainboom.

Applejack, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie waited for the rainboom.

"Do you think she can do it?" Fluttershy said timidly. "I'm so afraid she'll hurt herself."

Twilight put a hoof around Fluttershy's shoulders. "She won't-she's the most durable pony in our group."

"She'll make it," AJ said, "and that's the truth."

"Look! There's Rainbow!" Derpy called out, pointing into the sky. Eveypony looked to see Rainbow starting her dive. Eveypony cheered, especially Pinkie Pie, who bounced up and down the entire time.

Rainbow was almost oblivious to the cheering crowd, the wind blowing in her face furiously. Suddenly, something rocketed past her, surprising her and throwing her off balance. The crowd didn't get to see the mysterious pony because he was gone before they could get a good look. With her flight pattern interrupted, Rainbow began to swerve dangerously. She took a sudden sharp right and headed straight for a building. Everypony gasped as Rainbow slammed into the building with a huge crash.

From her hiding place, Lightning smirked. _"That will teach her,"_ she thought.

When Rainbow didn't come out for a few minutes, everypony started to get worried.

"I'd told you she'd get hurt!" Fluttershy said as she ran towards the building. Fluttershy looked inside and gasped. Rainbow lay on the ground with blood coming from her head. Fluttershy took Rainbow's body in her hooves and flew to her concerned friends.

"Is she okay?" Applejack asked. Twilight checked he vital signs.

"She's still breathing-she's just knocked out," Twilight explained.

"What in the hay flew past her?" Applejack mused.

"I don't know, but rest is probably the best thing for her right now," Twilight said.

They told everypony that Rainbow was injured, and put her to bed in Rarity's cottage.

Downstairs, the group discoursed.

"Could any of you make out what the blur was?" Twilight asked.

"No," Rarity said. "He was going too fast."

"I didn't see him go by at all," Fluttershy said.

"Same goes for me!" Pinkie Pie chimed, not really paying heed to the conversation.

"I did catch something," Applejack said. "It looked like the flyer was blue, but that's all I could make out."

"Well, that piece of information is better than nothing," Twilight remarked. "Thank you, AJ."

A sudden thought hit Rarity. "Do you think it was Cyclone?"

Everypony looked at her. "What makes you say that?" Pinkie Pie asked, finally paying heed.

"I remember showing a blue stallion around Ponyville the day after he crashed into my boutique," Rarity explained.

"Now that you mention it, I remember him too," Twilight said.

"Why would he want to make Rainbow Dash crash?" Applejack asked.

"I really don't know," Twilight answered, "Rainbow did mention something about his 'stealing her thunder,' but that's it. Everypony keep your eyes peeled for him."

"Right!" everypony chorused before leaving.

Rarity went upstairs and checked on Rainbow, who was still sound asleep.

"We'll figure it out for you," Rarity said as she stood in the doorway. "We will find him."

**All right, chapter five down! **

**It was fun to write this chapter.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for reading the story this far. It will get better.**

**I know some of you are going to ask about updates-my update schedule is willy-nilly; I write and post when I get a chance, so I could post the next chapter anywhere from the next day to the next week. Apologies about that, but life is unpredictable. **

**Anyway, feel free to review!**

**Cutthroat Drummer **


	6. Chapter 6: An Adversary Visit

**Chapter six! There's no action this chapter, but the next chapter will. **

**Review! **

Rainbow opened her eyes. She found herself in Rarity's cottage. "How'd I get here?" she thought. "All I remember is flying and something rocketing past me, and then my crashing into a building. Everything else is blank after that."

"How'd I end up here?" Rainbow asked aloud.

"I've been asking myself that same question, Rainbow Crash," a voice said. Rainbow looked toward the door and saw a mint-green Pegasus with a yellow and gold mane walk in.

Rainbow recognized her immediately. "Lightning," she growled, narrowing her eyes. "Why are you here and what do you want from me?"

Lightning smirked. "Oh, nothing important," she said.

"If you're going to talk about Wonderbolt's Academy, I'd rather not. You got what you deserved," Rainbow said.

Lightning made a face, but said nothing.

"Is there something you wanted?" Rainbow asked.

"No," Lightning said and left the room.

"Jerk," Rainbow thought.

Outside, Lightning met with Cyclone.

"That was a nice attempt, but her wing still isn't broken." Lightning said. "We need to come up with something else."

Cyclone said nothing, for he felt it wasn't the best idea to try to ground Dash. Maybe and little fun with her didn't hurt, but physically grounding her seemed off to him. He said nothing, though.

Lightning took off towards some clouds, Cyclone following her.

"I've heard that Rainbow can manipulate clouds to do certain weather conditions," Lightning explained. "Maybe we could try hitting her with lightning!" Lightning looked at Cyclone. "Can you manipulate clouds?"

"A bit," Cyclone said.

"Good," Lightning smirked.

Rarity went into Rainbow's room. "Are you awake?"

"I am," Rainbow answered. "I received a visit from Lightning," she said scornfully.

"Lightning Dust?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, her," Rainbow said. "She basically called me an idiot."

Rarity could see the hate in Rainbow's eyes. Before she could say anything, the door opened. The rest of the mane six came in.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Pinkie Pie screamed, tackling Rainbow.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow said. "Easy! I just recuperated." Pinkie got off Rainbow, and rest surrounded her.

"We're relieved to see you're okay," Twilight said.

"Same here," Applejack said.

"What in the hay happened to me yesterday?" Rainbow questioned.

"Something flew past you and made you crash," Twilight explained.

"I was so worried for you," Fluttershy put in.

"We all were," Rarity added.

"Did you see who it was?" Rainbow asked.

"All I caught was a blue blur," Applejack said.

"Hmm," Rainbow mused. "Who do I know that's blue?"

"Search me!" Pinkie said.

"Well, we'll figure it out eventually," Applejack said.

**All right, chapter 6 down! **

**What did you think? Review! **

**Cutthroat Drummer**


	7. Chapter 7: Another Attack

**Here's chapter seven! This is a longer chapter. **

**Please review! **

When Rainbow was well again, she decided to try the rainboom again.

She got everypony into the town square once more, and proceeded to try the rainboom again.

It was cloudy that day, but Rainbow was unaware that Lightning planned to strike her with lightning.

* * *

Rainbow flew through the air, determined to do the rainboom.

"I won't let anything stand in my way this time," she thought.

On the ground, the Mane Six watched Rainbow curve through the sky.

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt again," Fluttershy said timidly.

"If she does do the rainboom," Pinkie said, "I'm going to have a party!"

* * *

Up in the clouds, Lightning and Cyclone watched Rainbow fly, Lightning planning another scheme.

"We have to break her wing this time," Lightning said.

Cyclone said nothing. She still had that nagging feeling that they shouldn't be doing this.

* * *

Rainbow flew up to the necessary height to do the rainboom. "Here I go," she thought. She dived toward the ground.

In the clouds, Cyclone flapped his wings and stirred up the clouds, making them storm clouds.

The crowd and Rainbow's friends noticed that the sky was looking ominous.

"Was it supposed to storm today?" Twilight asked.

"I don't think so," Applejack said.

"Let's hope someone didn't choose to make trouble," Twilight remarked.

Rainbow noticed it was getting stormy, but she chose to ignore it. "It's just a storm," she thought. "I can fly through it."

Lightning took her place among the crowd, but no one noticed her. She wanted a front-row seat to see Rainbow's crash.

Cyclone sat on a cloud, watching Rainbow fly. He wondered if he should take the lightning himself.

The sky started to get dark, and it became very windy, making it difficult for Rainbow to fly. She pressed on, though, sheer determination in her eyes. Rain began pelting her and the crowd below. Some ponies ran for cover, and others stayed to watch Rainbow.

Suddenly, lighting flashed and thunder boomed. Everypony jumped, and they all ran for cover, except for Rainbow's friends. Rainbow saw them running and thought, "Come on-it's just a storm." The storm grew worse, forcing Rainbow to land on a cloud. "Stupid weather! I'll show you who's boss!" Rainbow flew over to a random cloud and kicked it. As soon as she did, however, a lightning bolt zapped through her, stinging her and knocking her unconscious. She plummeted toward the earth, her friends watching in horror. Twilight quickly ran toward plummeting Rainbow, the rest following her. She didn't make it in time, for Rainbow hit the ground. Everypony heard a crunch. Twilight and her friends winced.

The storm died down, and it was sunny once again. Twilight and her friends looked at Rainbow. One of her wings was bent at a weird angle.

"I thing she broke one of her wings," Twilight said.

"I have a funny feeling that that storm weren't a natural occurrence," Applejack said. "It seemed planned."

"What are you getting at, Applejack?" Twilight asked.

"I think somepony deliberately tried to hurt Rainbow!"

"Why would anypony do that?" Rarity asked.

"I think Cyclone's behind this," Applejack said.

"AJ, let's not jump to conclusions," Twilight warned. "It could be somepony else."

Fluttershy had been over beside Rainbow, looking at her extremely concerned. "Um...we should get her to the hospital," she said.

Twilight and Applejack took Rainbow's body, still unconscious, to the hospital. The rest went back to their homes. Everypony was concerned, even Pinkie Pie.

From her hiding place, Lightning smirked. "Finally," she said aloud, "Rainbow got what she deserved!"

**It looks like things are starting to unravel! **

**Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8: (Almost) Spilled Truth

**Here's chapter 8! Thank you to everyone for sticking with the story! **

Rainbow woke up in a hospital. _"Great, this again,"_ she thought. She tried to move her wing, only to receive a stab of pain. _"My wing must be broken." _

The door opened, and Twilight, her friends, and Scootaloo walked in, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie pushing to the front.

"Oh, thank Celestia you're okay," Fluttershy said, a look of relief on her face.

Pinkie hugged Rainbow in a crushing hug, holding it for a long time. "Pinkie," Rainbow gasped, "can't breathe." Pinkie released Rainbow. "Sorry," she giggled.

The door to her room opened, and Nurse Sweetheart came in. "I see you have visitors," she observed. "Do you want me to leave?"

Twilight and her friends looked at each other. "I think we should," Twilight said. They left the room, going into the waiting room.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"I hope so," Twilight said.

"I hope so too," a voice said. They all turned, seeing Cyclone standing there.

"You're the pony that made Rainbow Dash crash!" Applejack said suddenly. "You here to gloat?"

"No, I-"

"You here to make her feel bad?"

"No, I-"

"What are you here for?"

"I wanted to apologize to Rainbow. As hard as this is to believe, I'm not doing this by my own free will."

"Who is?" the Mane Six asked in unison.

Cyclone was about to answer, but the door to Rainbow's room opened. "Rainbow will see you now," Sweetheart said. Cyclone followed them, but Sweetheart blocked the doorway. "Sorry-maximum of six visitors only." Cyclone hesitated, and then turned and left.

In the room, Scootaloo and Fluttershy sat in the chairs, while the others stood.

"What were talking-or rather, shouting-about out there?"

"Guess who came to visit?"

"Discord? Dimond Tiara? Who?"

"Cyclone."

Rainbow's face remained unchanged. "So?"

"He's the one who made you crash!"

Rainbow laid there a moment, and then all her memories of him flooded her mind. "WHAT?!" she screamed. "Where is he?"

"He's gone," Rarity said. "But I would-" before she could finish, Rainbow leaped out of the bed, burst through the door, and ran outside.

Scootaloo, Twilight, and the rest of them raced after Rainbow. "Oh, dear," Rarity said, "this won't end well."

**Uh, oh, Rainbow's furious against Cyclone. What will happen next? Until next chapter! **

**If anyone has any advice or story ideas, please PM me! **

**Don't forget to review! **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


	9. Chapter 9: So Close!

**Here's chapter nine! Enjoy! **

Rainbow raced toward Cyclone, who was oblivious to Rainbow charging him. Cyclone heard hoofbeats and turned too late as Rainbow karate-kicked him, sending him flying into some boxes. Rainbow ran up to him and pressed her hooves to his neck, almost choking him.

"Why'd you make me crash?!" Rainbow demanded. "Is it because you wanted to steal my glory? Huh?!"

Cyclone tried to say something, but Rainbow's hooves prevented her from doing so. She pushed Rainbow's hooves away and gasped for air. Once he caught his breath, he spoke.

"First of all, I didn't do this on my own free will."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Uh, huh," she said flatly. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"It's true," Cyclone insisted. "I didn't do this on my own."

"Who are you paring with?"

Before Cyclone could answer, a green blur zipped past them, hitting Rainbow in the head and knocking her out.

Lightning landed and looked at unconscious Rainbow. She turned to Cyclone.

"You must not spill the beans as to who is doing this." Lightning flew away.

Rainbow woke up in her Cloudsdale bed. "That stupid Cyclone! He will pay for this!" She tried to take off, but just fell to the floor. "Oh, right," she remembered. "But how'd I get up here?" She wondered. She suddenly realized something. "I can't fly down from Cloudsdale!" A rage built up inside her, and she was so ticked off the she kicked a cloud, causing it to pour rain right onto Applejack's apple cart.

"Whoa, nelly!" Applejack exclaimed. "That's a mighty cloud burst!"

Rainbow didn't care. She was focused on getting revenge on whoever knocked her out and put her in Cloudsdale.

**All right, chapter nine down. **

**I apologize for the ****_very _****short chapters - I'm trying to make them longer. **

**Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**If you think something needs to be changed, go ahead and PM me! I'll fix when I can! (Unless it ruins the storyline, of course) :P**

**I have one request: Anyone who betas for MLP, shoot me a PM. I want to get some opinions before I submit documents. **

**Cutthroat Drummer **


End file.
